


Heel

by grassangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctorcest, F/M, Femdom, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Self-Discovery, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Thirteen is having trouble finding who she is. A visit to the Vault and her past self helps.





	Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettingMetaphysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/gifts).



> Inspired by two asks GettingMetaphysical received on tumblr about how Thirteen (and Missy) fits in their Doctor-cest universe. [The reaction I got by asking about the two was inspiring.](http://gettingmetaphysical.tumblr.com/post/177946934295)

His mouth clamps shut at Missy’s order, though he’s not entirely obedient, the thunderous glare aimed at her from under those eyebrows a minor rebellion.

The words aren’t without their own effect on the Doctor. The sight of her past self halting completely at the words is arresting, and she rolls the word silently around her mouth, feeling the shape of it on her tongue.

“Heel.”

It comes out louder than she intended, but the effect is immediate. He falls to his knees, an almost surprised look flitting over his face as he realises what he’s done. Missy is also surprised, but it’s only for a moment before she smiles over to where the Doctor is seated on the chaise longue.

“You’re learning dear,” Missy says, the smile wickedly curling at the corners of her mouth as she reaches down to curl her fingers in the Doctor’s grey hair. “I approve.”

She’s surprised too, surprised at how it felt to say the word, at the way it made her feel to see her old self obey. It’s something she wants to feel again, so the Doctor rises from her seat, slipping the braces from her shoulders in the few short steps it takes to arrive in front of herself and Missy.

Bending slightly, she tilts his chin up so he’s looking at her. “You’d be a good man for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” he answers, voice gravelly and sincere, but there’s a light in his eyes - he’s as pleased as she is that she’s found something she likes.

“Good girl,” Missy says, smiling in approval. Letting go of his chin, the Doctor smiles back at her, excitement bubbling inside as she rests her own hand on top of grey curls beside hers.


End file.
